Dragon Undefeated:( Clop Scenes)
by MAD- The Awesomeman
Summary: Spike battles and fights are not without clop and he along with the rest of Equestria will bare witness to the lust that is hidden in the new world of what they thought pure... Clop part of Dragon Undefeated! Bare witness as the tale of both horror and laughter of the stories with sex and clop spreads... Many thanks for fimfic Starblade for proofreading this story...


CLOP one: Violated Boy!

"Say hello to my mom for me." Spike's voice echoed in the beast's ears as the sensation in its body shivered its soul. At first it thought it was going to die from the purple dragon's flame, yet it did not feel the burning pain it should have as this dragon's flame is magical. And as Spike's words described it... what awaits IT is far more terrible.

"Your mom huh? I'll rape her good dragon!" The monster thought if what its opponents said is true, it shall be taken to his mom, and it likes to rape women as much as he likes to butt rape men. Such a terrible monster it is.

And it will... This is the bizarre tale of its demise...And its siege of sex and chaos.

-_Canterlot Castle Garden_-

Things had gone wonderfully for the princesses as now more and more sentient creature have made bonds of friendship with the land of Equestria. The two sisters are now enjoying each others company as they do everyday, but they never get bored of this repetitive scene. Celestia, the Goddess of the Sun, stared at the sky they govern; looking at it, the Sun Goddess smiled a small grin, feeling a small tingle in her fur.

"It's been centuries since I've seen that smile of yours, big sister. What do you sense at this hour?" Luna, Goddess of the Moon and the younger of the two, spoke.

"How can I not, my dear little sister? Many races and clans have joined our unity and now we're making more and more allies in our kingdom."

"Like they have a choice Celestia?

"Are you implying that I forced them to align with us? I simply said what would happen if they refused," she said with a hidden smile as she recalled what happened in the meeting she and her sister hosted.

"You said you would _drop the sun on their little asses_ if they didn't agree to your demands!" Luna replied in a malicious tone.

"At least I did not threaten to send them to the sun instead.."

"Luckily none of them know that goddesses are unable to hurt a mortal directly or they would lose their immortality," the sun goddess continued.

Luna scowled at her sister, though without any sense of anger. In truth, she grew to like her sister's unusual, if not bizarre, ways. She silently wondered if this was how Discord had joined them as he too is now one of the immortals that govern their realm. Maybe Discord isn't so different from his ex-wife after all.

The talk was pleasant for them, and they loved the peace they had brought to the land as much as their subjects loved it as well. Soon the princesses saw a cloud of green smoke in the sky. Celestia knew this smoke as it came from the flames of her adopted son, Spike the dragon.

"Ah, finally a letter! It's been weeks since my student and my son have sent one."

Yet instead of approaching the princesses, the smoke danced in the skies as it circled violently in the blue. As if it had a life of it's own, the smoke cloud screeched. Without a second thought, it burst through the castle windows entering one of the rooms, a room that's not theirs but belonged to another noble... a snobby one named Blueblood.

-_Seconds earlier_-

"Ah! Blueblood you are one handsome some of a gun." As usual, the snob prince was enjoying his favorite pastime, talking about himself. How he became a member of the royal family despite having no blood relation to the princesses was a complete mystery. But as he admired his reflection in the mirror, a strange heat flowed to his body; he examined himself, but could not see anything strange, until his eyes caught movement near his window. Upon closer inspection, it was a cloud of smoke dancing in the air outside his window. Dumbstruck, the prince just looked at the smoke continue its circling... before slowly coming closer and closer to his window before it crashed through the window.

"WHERE IS THAT DRAGON'S WHORE OF A MOM?! I'M GONNA RAPE THE SOUL OUT OF HER!" A voice roared in his room.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?"

The monster eyed the prince; upon seeing him, it tilted it's head showing confusion toward the noble.

"DAMN! That dragon has one ugly, gay mother!" It referred to him.

"GAY! Hey! I don't know who you are or what you are, nor do I even care, but you are here in my room, and as a noble I will give you five seconds to get the Tartarus out of my room and go buck yourself or I will call the guards to arrest you!"

"Go buck myself you say? I'll gladly do that, but I'll have you do it with me." The monster slithered it's tentacles at him.

"What are these?!" Blueblood shouted as the tentacles slowly wrapped around him. The smell quickly spread throughout his room. "Ewww! They stink!"

"THEY ARE MY GENITALS AND I WILL RAPE YOU WITH THEM!"

The stallion wiggled, but all in vain.

"Stop! I'll call the guards!" Yet the monster only grinned.

"GO AHEAD, CALL YOUR GUARDS! LET'S SEE WHO CUMS FIRST!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Guards!" He finally called.

No one came.

"Guar-" His call for help abruptly became a mumble as his assailant plunged its stiff, rock-hard rod in his mouth.

"YES! YOU LIKE IT, DON'T YOU?!" The monster soon forced more of its rod into the prince's pants. He violently shook his head to voice his displeasure.

Not a moment later, his expensive garments gave way from his body, exposing him fully to the monster. Again, the monster widened its smile, seeing that he is not the only one enjoying this.

"Your head says _no_, but your boner is says _yes_!"

As much as Blueblood hated to admit it, the monster was right. Then it started to move. The prince struggled with all his might, but the monster's extensions firmly held all his limbs in place, removing any chance of escape.

Then, as Blueblood thought it couldn't get any worse, the monster lifted him up in the air nearly smashing his head into the ceiling.

"NOW COMES THE PENETRATION, BITCH!" The monster aimed one of its rods at his back, slowly slithering it until it reached his buttocks. And just like in all the porn Blueblood had watched, he knew that this would hurt him badly.

The monster removed the rod in his mouth letting Blueblood have the much needed air he craved. Then he eyed the monster again; he hated it as much as he hated being put to this position. He was about to call the guards once more when he felt the second most painful sensation in his life, the first being yelled upon and humiliated in public by a certain fashionista.

His backdoor was suddenly bombarded by a barrage of thrusts moving from the monster's large rod. A scream came from him so loud that if anyone in the castle couldn't her it, they were most likely deaf. The scream echoed throughout the castle as if somepony was being butchered alive.

Still the creature was not done. And it had no intention of letting go just yet.

The horrible pounding went on and on until the prince's sphincter became red and the rest of his body became numb. Blueblood didn't know what was happening anymore; time seemed to flow more slowly for him as the creature continued to violate him. Blueblood felt the monster's rod tingle and thicken inside him and he feared it was gonna release its essence inside of him... and it did.

A ear-piercing scream came out of what was left of Blueblood. It was enough to make any pony shiver as if the cold breeze of Tartarus itself blew upon them.

Is there nopony who can stop this creature, a monster of pure lust and mayhem?

There is... and she will not let this action go unanswered. As the monster will soon meet a mare with power that cannot be tamed, and too bad for "IT" there are two of them.

**To be continued...**


End file.
